The present invention relates generally to the field of semiconductor devices and fabrication, and more particularly to the fabrication of a thin film device with a protective layer.
A topological insulator is a material with time reversal symmetry and non-trivial topological order that behaves as an insulator in its interior but whose surface contains conducting states, meaning that electrons can only move along the surface of the material.
Thin-film is a layer of material ranging from fractions of a nanometer (monolayer) to several micrometers in thickness. Electronic semiconductor devices are a main application benefitting from thin-film construction. A thin-film-transistor is a kind of transistor made by depositing thin films of an active semiconductor layer over a supporting, but non-conducting, substrate.